


Until Dawn

by Sariasprincy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Smut Monday, sad sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasprincy/pseuds/Sariasprincy
Summary: It was the night before his wedding - one last night to say good-bye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore errors. I wrote this in a style I’m not used to. Also, this drabble has no relationship to the game ‘Until Dawn’ - at all.

**_Until Dawn_ **

All is silent upon his entrance - not that he was honestly expecting her greeting. The room is still, cast into shadows by the lateness of the hour, but he can just make out her form in bed as he drops from the window sill and closes the panel behind him. He knows she is awake even with her back is to him; but they exchange no words as he strips himself of his armor and boots, leaving them forgotten on the floor, before he climbs between her sheets.

Her small form is still unmoving as he lays next to her and curls himself around her until her back is flush to his chest, one arm under her pillow and the other over her petite waist. It is then that he notices the small tremors running through her body; it only confirms that she is indeed thinking of the coming morning. He can feel her sadness, feel her heart break, feel all the things she wanted to say but couldn’t find the words, and it made his chest ache in ways he had once thought would never be possible for him.

“Sakura,” he murmurs her name softly.

She doesn’t answer and doesn’t move, and he is half-convinced that is how they will spent their night - until she finally rolls over to face him. Even in the darkness, he can see the puffiness to her eyes. The tear tracks have been wiped away by her pillow but her upset is like a physical weight in the quiet of the room.

“You came,” she whispers.

There is a note of surprise in her voice that causes a sharp twist in his gut. The hand curled over the soft skin of her hip rises until his fingers caress her cheek. “Of course, I came.”

The corner of her mouth twitches but her vibrant smile never emerges as her gaze falls somewhere near his collarbone. Her hand comes to rest on his chest, her touch gentle as if she is afraid too much pressure will push him away. He pulls her closer.

There is a mix of emotions on her face - some he recognizes, some he does not - and she opens her mouth but she fights for her words. “You shouldn’t be here, Itachi.”  


Fresh tears well in her eyes as she speaks but she doesn’t let them fall. They both know she is right but he couldn’t find it within himself to stay away. “I had to see you.”

Her brows pinch together but he isn’t given the opportunity to decipher her expression before she angles her head up and presses her lips to his. It’s neither their finest kiss nor their sexiest but it is full of emotion, and despite the lingering anxieties of what tomorrow will bring, he feels his body respond to her.

He allows her to take control as she lies across him, her mouth moving fervently against his. She is quick to pull her night shirt off, revealing her round, full breasts to his hungry gaze before she grabs the hem of his. He sits up and helps her slip the material off before he rests back against her sheets and watches as she strips them of the rest of their clothing.

Her movements are more frantic than arousing as her hands glide down his chest. She fists him until he’s hard before she presses his tip to her entrance. Immediately he realizes she’s not ready for him. “Sakura, wait.”

He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her flush against him before she can sink down on him. Easily he rolls them over until he is over her, his forearm supporting his weight against the mattress next to her head, as he meets her gaze. He can see the rejection shining in her emerald eyes and he quickly leans down to kiss her - a full, deep kiss - before he pulls back. “You are going to hurt yourself.”

She merely rocks her hips against him. “Please. I need you.”

He tries to ignore the swell of emotion in his chest as he reaches down between her legs. She’s damp but not at all wet enough to accept him, and he slips his fingers inside her before he spreads her essence. He thumbs her pearl slowly in the way he knows she likes best before his pace quickens. Under him, she claws at the sheets as she begs for him and for more.

Only once the silky wetness is dripping from her core, does he finally comply with her demands and slips inside of her. Her body easily accepts him as it has so many times before, but rather than hurry to meet their end, he moves slowly above her, his hips meeting hers before separating in long, even thrusts.

“Itachi!”

She throws her head back as he finds that one spot he knows sends pleasure racing through every nerve in her body. His mouth attaches to the sensitive patch of skin where he can feel her pulse throbbing in time with her heart while his fingers massage every ridge of her ribcage. He can feel the goosebumps he creates and with one time-stopping moment of realization, he understands how well he’s come to know the woman under him.

He knows she would rather have tea than coffee in the mornings because it gives her just enough energy to wake up without giving her tremors; that she would rather train in the evenings than at the first light of dawn so she can work off the stress of a tough shift in the hospital. He’s aware that she loves sweets but also knows she only eats them after a balanced meal. She prefers to sleep on the left side of the bed, and though she is a most expressive woman and shinobi, her outward displays of emotion are only glimpses into the depths of her true feelings.

She is no longer just his little brother’s teammate; no longer the apprentice of the Hokage; no longer a world-renounced medic. She is someone he has come to consider important, someone he would willingly give his life for. She is his comfort after a rough mission, his willing listener when his clan elders have once again asked too much, his bright light when the shadows in his mind threaten to close in. In many ways, she is his best friend – his soulmate, if he believed in such things.

At least until this dawn.

The moment is broken as the pain in his chest returns. He can tell she is nearing her release as her moans go up in octave. In this moment of ecstasy, she looks absolutely beautiful and his hand seeks out hers until their fingers are laced together before he picks up speed and rides them to completion.

He can feel the instant her orgasm rips through her as her back arches and she tosses her head back with a sharp cry. His observant gaze doesn’t miss the few tears that are knocked loose from the corners of her eyes, but her body is wrapped so tightly around him that he is only able to bury his face in her neck as his own release overcomes him.

He comes down from his high slowly, but he still doesn’t remove himself from her as his breath evens and his heart slows. They’re still wrapped around one another, her knees pressing into his sides and her free hand grasping at his back. The fingers of her other hand are still laced together with his and growing stiff with each passing second as their circulation worsens.

They move at the same time, albeit slowly. Their fingers untwine before she lowers her thighs from his waist as he lifts his head from her neck. They say nothing as he comes to rest beside her. He can see the tears she is trying to fight and the uncomfortable knot in his stomach returns knowing he is the one to cause her such pain. But he doesn’t allow her to turn from him.

With a gentle hand to her jaw, he encourages her to look at him. There’s no denying the distress in her gaze, but he knows there is nothing he could do to appease it. There are many things he wants to say to her, but he doesn’t voice them knowing they will only cause more harm than good. Instead, he merely dips his head and kisses her slowly but thoroughly, doing his best to silently convey everything he feels and wishes for her; for come morning they would not ever meet like this again.

Because tomorrow there would be a wedding and while he was the groom, she would not be the bride.

**_end_ **


End file.
